The Truck Depot
The Truck Depot is seen in the final chapter of the DLC campaign, Crash Course in Left 4 Dead. Finding the military had pulled out of the area back to the nearby town of Riverside, the Survivors decide they need to make their way to the town by using an armoured truck. History Located on the other side of the Whitney County Bridge, right beside the Recycling Plant, this large warehouse helps repair and maintain large delivery vans and semi-trucks. The depot has a fairly medium-sized yard to help store vehicles and is enclosed with a chain-link fence to help stop trespassers. The warehouse has a storage room for parts, a staircase leading to a small rooftop area, and more extra room for large scale vehicles such as buses. In the main area of the building are two heavy duty vehicle lifts designed to slowly lift large, heavy vehicles high up in the air to allow mechanics and technicians to work underneath the vehicle. Current Status Once the military outpost was overrun at the bridge, remaining refugees had to improvise a new way to get to the town of Riverside. Many fled through the county looking for a way out, some survivors had the idea of heading to the truck depot and reinforcing a van and drive straight to Riverside. They left "a note" in a safe room to other survivors to head to the truck depot in order to escape. The survivors at the depot created some defense of measures by closing the fence, parking two buses side-by-side and use the roof as a vantage point to kill the Infected, set up a minigun on top of the storage room, they also most likely brought in a generator as they needed power to use the vehicle lifts as well as lighting to see what they are doing. However, the noise and lighting alerts the Infected to their position and the survivors are killed just as they finished working on the truck. Once the Survivors reach the safe room, they see the message of the other survivors and head to the depot however by the time they get there, it seems the Infected had their way with the other survivors and left them for dead. Seeing the armored truck ready but stuck on the lift, they are forced to restart the generator to get the vehicle down alerting the Horde. Once the Survivors fight several waves of Infected and Tanks, the truck will eventually land on the ground (after starting the generator a second time) and the Survivors jump in and drive their way to Riverside. Notes * The generator is known to be temperamental where it stalls halfway through the stanza and some brave soul has to go out and restart this "generator for jerks" * When you come to the truck yard over the crashed truck you can see that the tunnel before the yard is closed at all directions. When the Survivors drive away with the bus they drive in this tunnel―now it is arguable in which direction they will drive to escape. * The speed of the lift that is bringing down the truck is noticeably inconsistent. Initially, it would be very slow. However, right after the second Tank was killed, the lift would suddenly move very swiftly and bring the truck down before the horde can attack. This is probably for gameplay purposes as the last horde along with the Tank and Special Infected can easily overwhelm the Survivors should the lift move too slowly. It could also explain why the door behind the truck was destroyed upon being brought to the ground. * If you stand under the truck when it's being lowered after the generator is restarted, you will be incapacitated, but other Survivors can help you up, although you will be immediately incapacitated again, and be crushed to death. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Crash Course Category:Finale Category:Locations